Demon Love Triangle
by kevaiss
Summary: Kagome has seen InuYasha kissing Kikyo once again, and has had enough. She leaves the group but is attacked by a wolf demon, and somehow swallows some of its blood. Unfortunately, the next day she wakes up to find herself that very demon. Reposted
1. The Kisses

**Demon Love Triangle:**

Me: Hey! Im reposting this story because the first time i had posted it, i didnt really... update... that often... but i will this time! . that and my friend wanted to read it and shes to lazy to look for it at the bottom...

Inu: are you done now?...

Me: sure! .

**Warning: I know not many people want Sesshomaru and Kagome together, (other than me!) so I'll tell you before hand, they'll break up… eventually! **laughs evilly** oh, and Kikyo wont die for a while either, for those of you who also hate her. And those of you who don't hate her, well, sorry bout that… ok, that wasn't really a warning, im just telling you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else but Loa. **is sad**

**Chapter 1: The Kisses**

"Kagome… I uh… I'm going out for a bit, o.k.?" InuYasha said uncertainly. He could smell Kikyo, she was coming closer. She had been all night, and he wanted to go see her before she got close enough for Kagome to notice.

"Yea, sure. Just don't stay out for to long, I get worried." Kagome replied without a second thought. She had come to trust InuYasha once again, and didn't suspect anything.

"Right. But don't stay up for me."

"Whatever you say."

InuYasha took off into the forest. After a moment of searching, he found her. "Kikyo…" he whispered. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe more. He was in a daze, he hadn't seen her in so long… But then he thought of Kagome. "Kikyo! Why are you here! What is it you want now?" InuYasha demanded.

"My love, why so upset?" She said calmly. "Are you not happy to see me?" InuYasha swore he saw her smirk at this.

"Kagome may see you. It'll make her mad."

"Why? She has no reason to. We're just talking you know." Her voice didn't change.

"Of course I know! It's just…. I hate to see her unhappy. Especially over something has isn't happening!" He said the last sentence louder than the rest, to make sure she knew he wanted nothing to happen.

"Right, right. Nothing is happening, so why is this such a big deal? The point is, I came to tell you something. Something I'm sure you're going to want to know. But if our talking is so forbidden by our sweet Kagome that you just can't risk getting the information for fear of her seeing …." She trailed off intentionally.

"Kikyo, if you've got something to tell me, then tell me. Stop toying with me like this." InuYasha said irritably.

"Naraku…" She breathed, very toyingly.

InuYasha stepped in close to her, "What about Naraku?"

"He's been recruiting demons for months now. He's got more than a thousand." She had thought it up on the spot.

"I'll kill them, easy." InuYasha dismissed it.

"Not quite. The demons are unharmed by the tetsaiga!" Her voice barely rose, but that was about as close as she ever gets to being shocked.

InuYasha was speechless. "But I have a way for you to defeat them…" Kikyo added, uninterested.

"Tell me!" InuYasha's eyes were wide with shock from what she had already said.

"Come here." She looked around. "I never know when there are some of Naraku's spies fallowing me." InuYasha stepped in even closer. Kikyo leaned in. All she wanted was last kiss. One last kiss before InuYasha committed himself to Kagome, which she knew he would soon. She had been watching them for the last couple months.

Meanwhile, Kagome hadn't been able to fall asleep, so she decided she'd give InuYasha some company on his walk. As she neared where he was, she could hear him talking. But she couldn't hear who to, the other person was to quiet to understand.

Kikyo looked into his eyes, she had missed them. Before he could catch on that she had nothing to tell him, she kissed him.

Then Kagome couldn't hear anyone talking. _'What's going on?'_ She walked around another tree, and stopped dead. Her lip trembled, and her eyes filled up. She stood watching InuYasha kiss Kikyo, again. "InuYasha…" She whimpered.

InuYasha heard Kagome's voice, and broke away from Kikyo, horrified, "Kagome! No wait!" Kagome was running away, tears streaming down her face.

InuYasha ran after her, "Kagome, please!" She ran back to the tent/hut they had been spending the night in, and threw herself onto the floor. She sobbed, and didn't hear InuYasha come in. He walked up behind her and sat on his knees. His own eyes started to fill with tears at the sound of her crying. He slipped an arm under her and lifted her up into his chest.

"No! Get away from me! Go!" She screamed.

"Kagome…" He whispered into her hair, cradling her gently. Kagome gave a single weak attempt to get out of his arms, before falling into them. "Why?" She choked.

Outside, Miroku and Sango had been awoken by Kagome's screams. They sneaked over to the hut and peaked in. They saw InuYasha sitting on the ground with a sobbing Kagome in his arms.

Sango stepped back and pulled Miroku away by his dress (you know that what it is:) ) "Whatever's going on, they need to work it out this time," she whispered to him. "We shouldn't interrupt."

They went back to where they had been sleeping. "What's it about, do you think?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"I dunno…" Sango said thoughtfully.

"You know I would never make you cry like that." Miroku said shyly in a quiet voice.

Sango blushed. "That's sweet but… You already have."

"What?" Miroku said, concerned.

"Every time you hit on other women you make mw wanna cry, and sometimes I do."

Miroku sat up, "Oh, Sango, I'm sorry…"

"You haven't done it lately, have you?" Sango asked. Miroku remembered two nights ago when he had secretly invited a women back to his room. But he didn't want to hurt Sango.

"No, I haven't." He lied. "I never meant to hurt you." He added sadly.

Sango sat up. "I know, I know you didn't." She said soothingly. They inched closer together.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered. He reached out and took her hand. Sango learned in toward him, and Miroku put her hand down, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He said to her again.

"It's o.k." Sango pulled back a little, and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha stroked her hair. He leaned back against the wall, bringing Kagome with him. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, content with Kagome in his arms.

**Me: ok, that's it. plz keep reading, even if you were sadly disappointed with my writing skills, cuz it may possibly get better, I really cant say… oh, and review! plz give me pointers to make it better, too.**

**Notice: if you really like lemons, I don't do any. Maybe a few limes, but nope, nooooo lemons.**

**Love you! Smoochies! – Loa**


	2. The Attack!

_Story Summary:_ Kagome has seen InuYasha kissing Kikyo once again, and has had enough. She leaves the group and but is attacked by a wolf demon, and somehow swallows some of its blood. Unfortunately, the next day she wakes up to find herself that very demon. She now believes she is the demon, and cant remember InuYasha or anyone. At the same time, Sesshomaru has sent Jaken out to find him a mate. Could this new version of Kagome be taken as a worthymate of Sessomaru?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but that's probably a good thing!**

me: yay! i have reviewers! **jumps up and down**

jessca: don't get too excited. once they see how bad a writer you are they'll leave

me: awww… don't be a meanie! at least their not to lazy to actually READ it..

jessca: w/e **crosses arms**

**Previously:** InuYasha kissed Kikyo, Kagome saw it, and ran away (no new thing there...). He chased after her and calmed her down, and they fell asleep. Miroku and Sango saw them arguing, but didnt interrupt, and started discussing their 'relationship' and ended up kissing. YAY **bounces up and down clapping** sry bout that. animeluver said "When is miroku ever that romantic..." (i quote) but, i had to get it out of the way before i went on, cuz him and Sango have to be together and thats never gonna happen the way he's acting! anyway, here's what happens next!

**Chapter 2: The Attack!**

When Kagome awoke, she found herself in InuYasha's arms. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, and when she did, she was overwhelmed with a sickness of having him touching her after what he had done. As quickly as she could without waking him, she undid herself, and stood. For a moment she stayed in that place, staring down at him. Then she left.

After getting her bag, she went to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo was sleeping next to Kilala (I know its spelled Kirara, but this is easier :) ) and Sango was sleeping in Miroku's arms. _'What happened here?'_ She wandered. But she suppressed her curiosity and didn't wake Sango up.

She kneeled down and gently kissed Sango on the check, "I'll never forget you my dear, dear friend. I'll always love you and you'll be in my heart for rest of my life… But I can't stand to stay any longer. Never think I thought of you as any less than the best friend I've ever had." Kagome looked at Shippo. "And Shippo…" She murmured fondly, "It hurts to leave you, all alone. I know how much you loved me, and know I loved you just as much. You were like a little son to me." Then she turned to Miroku and laughed lightly. "Stop being such a perv, will you?" She giggled more. "No, you're good just the way you are. Just think a little more before you move your hand." She noticed Kilala. "You're so cute; I wish I could take you with me. But of course that would never do…" She didn't go to InuYasha. What would she say to him anyway?

She got up slowly, not wanting to leave, but she knew she needed to. _'It's time to go…'_ She turned and walked away.

When she got to the well, she paused. She half expected InuYasha to appear and stop her from leaving, but no one came. She brought a leg up and prepared to jump in when... Did she hear something? She jerked back, "Who's there!" She demanded. "InuYasha?..." She said uncertainly. Suddenly a demon jumped through the woods out of nowhere and launched itself at her. Clawing wildly, it knocked her over. Kagome screamed, but it came out faint, since her face was buried in its fur. She pulled away and flung herself toward her bag, which was lying near the well.

When she was finally able to roll over to her bag, she used one hand to search blindly through it, and the other to shield her face from the demon's blows. She cried out as it cut a gash in her upper arm. Then she felt her fingers close around what she had been searching for: an arrow. She swung her arm around and thrust the arrow threw the demon, hoping she got it in the heart directly, and that she wouldn't end up hurting herself even more in the process.

She let out a breath as she felt the demon's body go limp. She swallowed and noticed blood had been sprayed into her mouth, and shuddered at the bitter taste. Then she meekly pushed the dead demon off her with the end of her fingers.

She looked at it for a moment, and saw it was a wolf demon. More wolf looking than human though, not like Koga. It had black fur, with two socks on its feet, and white markings on the side of its face, as well as a white tipped tail. _'I sure hope it wasn't part of Koga's pack.'_ She thought. _'But what would one of Koga's pack members be doing all the way out here? And why would it attack me? Well it wouldn't, so it must not have known Koga then…'_ She shrugged it off, literally shrugging, and felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Oh!" She cried out. "That hurt…" She looked at her arm, and saw it was bleeding almost profusely. She grimaced. "At least it's the only wound I have. I can still walk." She decided to go to the next village. The doctor there would know exactly how to deal with a demon wound. Plus, in her time, she would need to go to the hospital. And that would be hard to explain. They would have to say it was some rabid dog or something, and then it might even end up on the news!

She stood and clutched her wound, knowing that applying pressure would help stop bleeding. She walked the way she had heard a nearby village was, but soon started to feel dizzy, and began to stumble. When she finally got to the village, she fell to her knees, and someone ran over to her.

"Please… I need help…" She said weakly.

"Of course!" The kind woman who had come to her said, and turned and ran to get someone. Then she returned with an elderly woman and two men. The men picked Kagome up off the ground and carried her into the old woman's hut (when I think of two guys picking her up I picture the movers from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. lol)

They set her down on a cot, and she looked to the old woman, "My stuff, it's… by the well."

"She's lost to much blood." The kind woman whispered to the old woman.

The old woman nodded and said to Kagome, "We'll get your stuff dear, rest now." Kagome sighed and fainted.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru said in his expressionless voice and stayed staring ahead.

"Why is Sesshomaru-sama sending Jaken away?" Rin asked.

"Because, Jaken is going to find me a mate." Sesshomaru said, still wondering if it was a good idea.

"A mate? Like a wife?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"Oh goody!" Rin exclaimed. "Sesshomaru is getting married!" She bounced up and down giddily. "Will I be in the wedding?"

"Yes, you will be the flower girl if you like." Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he looked down on Rin.

"Yay, yay, yay! Oh I cant wait!" Rin clapped her hands and started bouncing again. But then her happy facial expression turned to one of confusion. "But how will Jaken know what Lord Sesshomaru wants?"

"Rin, please stop talking like youre asking someone else this." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched slightly with irritation.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Rin nodded with solemn patience.

"Jaken will know who to bring back." Sesshy said, answering her question.

"If you say so." Rin said doubtfully.

* * *

Jaken sighed heavily. "I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru wants a wife so badly, but if he insists, I'll find him a suitable demon to marry." He thought aloud in his annoyingly shrill voice (**rolls eyes** i hate his voice!).

He started off into the forest, in search of a strong, female demon. He wandered through it for a couple days without even a trace of a demon's scent. Then as he neared a village, he felt the presence of an imposing wolf demon. He sniffed the air, "Female." He whispered, and walked faster on his little legs.

Once he arrived at the village, a group of men looked at him. One pointed and exclaimed, "Look, a little imp demon!"

Jaken used his staff to fend off any humans that came at him. Finally they stopped and demanded, "What do you want, you pest!" Yelled a women.

"Your demon." He said calmly.

"We have no demon here!"

Kagome woke up, "Where am I?" She wandered aloud. She was lying on a cot inside a small hut. She sat up, she could hear commotion outside. Kagome got off the cot and walked silently to the doorway and moved the cloth out of her way.

Looking out, she saw the villagers standing in front of a small green demon with a staff that had a double-headed skull-like thing on top. There were scorched bodies on the ground he had caused.

* * *

"We have no demon here!" One woman yelled out defiantly.

She walked out, tall and proud, "What do you think, that I'm a human?"

* * *

"What do you think, that I'm a human?" A commending voice said from behind the villagers.

Jaken looked through them and saw the demon he had sensed: A beautiful black wolf demon. She had black pointed ears atop her head, half hidden in long, flowing black hair. She had dark, mischievous eyes, and tanned skin, like she had been out in the sun all her life. With two white streaks on one cheek, and a single white streak on the other, and sharp canine teeth, as well as claws, she appeared to be an upper-class demon.

She also had feet turned into delicate paws at the ankle, one black and one white that were equipped with claws, (the ones on her hands were more like InuYasha's, just long, pointy nails) and a black tail with a white tip.

She was wearing a white fur skirt and another white fur cape like thing over a brown corset-like shirt. No shoes, unless you count the white leg warmers (i'm thinking of the things Koga wears. i'll just call them leg warmers, but i don't think that's what they are) And she also had a sword hanging at her side. (its like Ayame in the episode The Female Wolf Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise is wearing. btw- please don't ask how she got in those clothes, but it'd be weird seeing a wolf demon in a green school uniform, plus Jaken would recognize it)

"Who are you?" Jaken asked. _'She's perfect! I have to take her back to Lord Sesshomaru! '_

"Loa." She said proudly. (feh… yea, i couldn't think of anything else! plus, it stands for lover of anime, so its perfect! that and it's _my_ (other), s/n .)

"Where's the girl?" Someone from the crowd called out.

"What girl?" Loa asked.

"The one that had been in that hut! You killed her!"

"Get them!" A man yelled, and they all rushed them.

Loa snatched Jaken off the ground, and jumped over the on-coming mob of angry villagers. She landed on the other side, and ran off into the forest, easily loosing them. Finally she set Jaken down. "Where do you come from, wolf demon Loa?" He asked abruptly.

"From the upper mountain range. I was in a pack called Thias." She answered him.

"Why aren't you with them anymore?"

"I was run out when I lead the pack into dangerous territory for food. The alpha male and female, which happened to be my parents, were killed. I wandered down here, and attacked a human girl for food, I could smell lots of it on her. I must have killed her, I can't really remember though. But then I woke up in that village…" She trailed off, but then seemed to snap back to reality, "And where are you from? What's your name?"

"I'm Jaken. I travel with my master, Lord Sesshomaru, and a young human girl, named Rin." Jaken answered her.

"_The_ Lord Sesshomaru? Lord of the Western Lands?" She said in wonder. "I've heard many stories about the great Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes." Jaken said, smiling smugly. "In fact, I'm here in search of a wife for my Lord."

Loa looked at him suspiciously, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm sure," he paused for drama, "that he would be happy to wed you."

**me: um, i dunno if thats really a cliffy or not, but, there you go! i hoped you liked it. if you did review! and if you didn't… review anyway!**

**Love you! Smoochies – Danni **


	3. Search for Kagome

_Story Summary:_ Kagome has seen InuYasha kissing Kikyo once again, and has had enough. She leaves the group and but is attacked by a wolf demon, and somehow swallows some of its blood. Unfortunately, the next day she wakes up to find herself that very demon. She now believes she is the demon, and cant remember InuYasha or anyone. At the same time, Sesshomaru has sent Jaken out to find him a wife. Could this new version of Kagome be taken as a worthy wife of Sessomaru?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or anyone, but maybe Loa?

Yay! Finally, all done…… **wipes sweat from brow** I honestly don't know if youre worth it…… **wink** just kidding! **grin** o and to miko of purified souls, its kagome, only since she shallowed the demon's blood (the demon was Loa) its taken over her, and she thinks shes the demon.

**Previously: Kagome was attacked by the demon, and went to village for help. Sesshy sent Jaken out to find a wife for him, and Jaken followed Loa's scent. Loa was found by Jaken, and he told her about what he was sent for.**

Chapter 3: Search For Kagome

When InuYasha woke up, still the day before Loa had even met Jaken, and only mere hours after Kagome left, he was puzzled as to why she was no longer in his arms with him.

"Kagome?" He said groggily, looking around. He stood and went out, to see if she was with Sango, or maybe even Miroku. But instead, he found Sango and Miroku in each others arms, with Kilala and Shippo sleeping on either side of them. "What the hell!"

"MIROKU! SANGO! WAKE UP!" He screamed. Sango and Miroku, as well as Shippo and Kilala, all jumped up.

"Whats going on!" He went psycho, "You two were sleeping together!"

Both blushed, "Inuyasha, me and Miroku, we… talked last night, and…" Sango said uncomfortably, "Well we, told each other how we've liked each other for a while now and we…"

"Made out!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly.

"No!" Miroku said loudly, shocked at the thought. Well not so much shocked at it, just… upset? "We just hugged." His voice got quiet.

"Sure…" Inuyasha said, disbelieving. "But that not the point. The point is, Kagome's GONE!"

"What? Gone where?" Sango stood.

"I don't know!" InuYasha said.

"Well we need to find her! Follow her scent InuYasha!"

"She went this way." InuYasha pointed after a quick whiff of the air.

InuYasha and company arrived at the well after following Kagome's sketchy scent (she had jumped a lot so there were patches with no scent. kinda random but uh… ok then) for ten minutes.

"Oh no…" InuYasha whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I smell a demon. And blood. The demon's blood and…" He sniffed one more time, "Kagome's blood!" He frowned, "Come this way, you can even see her trail of her blood..." He led them back through the forest, but in a different direction. Though they didn't need to be led, because Inuyasha was right, there was a noticeable trail of blood already showing the way.

After another 10 minutes, Inu and company came to a village. "Excuse me? Has a girl arrived here lately?" Sango called out.

A woman stopped and turned to them, "Are you friends of that poor soul?"

"Yes." InuYasha stepped forward. "What happened?"

"She came to us yesterday," The woman walked over to them. "Her arm had a gash in it, so our village's elder took her to her hut to tend to her."

"Take us there." InuYasha snapped quickly.

"This way." The woman led them to a small hut and took them inside. "Over here. We laid her there." She gestured to a cot with a blood stain.

"Her scent… It changes here." InuYasha went to it. "It's a mixture of her scent and the demon's-" Inuyasha felt a prick on the back of his neck. His hand flew up and slapped it. Then he brought it back in front of his face so he could see.

"…Mioga!" He growled.

"M-master InuYasha…" Mioga (sp?) twitched.

"Where have you been!" Inuyasha snapped. "And why are you here now?"

"I was, uh… hibernating. Of course! And I came to check up on you."

Inuyasha snorted but moved on. "Mioga, I need you to tell me something. We've lost Kagome. I tracked her scent here, after I could smell she had been in a battle with a demon. Now she smells like herself _and _the demon!"

"She must have swallowed some of the demon's blood."

"What!" Inuyasha said, surprised. So was everyone else, they all had shocked looks on their faces. Why would Kagome even _do_ that? "But what does that have to do with it anyway?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Simple, by swallowing some of the demon's blood, she has become part demon. What kind of demon is it Inuyasha?" Mioga asked, curious.

"Wolf." Inuyasha spat the word like it was venomous.

"So she's a half-demon forever!" Sango cried out, horrified.

"No, no. Just temporarily." Mioga reassured her.

"How long?" Inuyasha demanded. (He never lightens up does he? ;) )

"Depends on how much blood she swallowed." Mioga said, unhelpfully.

"Well thanks!" Inuyasha grumbled.

**X Later that night, still in the village X**

"We've stayed here long enough!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We'll stay just for tonight, and find her in the morning." Miroku said reasonably.

"No! We leave now! Besides, you probably just want to hit on the village women!" Inuyasha accused.

"Inuyasha, she's fine, we need to sleep!" Sango said back loudly, but subconsciously agreeing with him, especially about the Miroku part.

"We don't know that! And we cant waste any more time!" Inuyasha was screaming now.

"We're not leaving. And that's final." Miroku said with his eyes closed, a hand flat in front of him, trying to come off as calm.

Kilala and Shippo (Mioga on Kilala's head) sat on the floor, heads going back and forth between the people.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared and stormed out.

Sango sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. Miroku walked over to her and sat next to her. "How are you doing?" He asked her gently.

"Im worried." She said quietly. All the worry for her friend had seemed to sap the energy from her, and she was exhausted.

Miroku slipped an arm around her. "She's fine, Im sure." He said soothingly. Sango's eyes filled with tears, and one fell down her cheek. Miroku reached up and wiped it off with his thumb, then pulled her slowly into him and wrapped both arms around her. (on the count of three everyone say aaawww. ONE… TWO… THREE…. 'aaaaaaaaaawwww……')

"Its ok." He whispered. Sango started to cry even harder, instead of being comforted, which made Miroku wonder if he did it wrong. But he didn't say anything as Sango shook in his arms, only held her tighter. (Im starting to cry now:( )

* * *

Still slightly upset at how Inuyasha had run away from her, Kikyo sat under the same tree it had all happened, and thought. She sat and thought for the rest of the night and halfway through the next day, her expressions changing as often as her thoughts. Her soul collectors came and went, dropping souls into her, then going off to get more and returning again. 

Then suddenly she blinked, and stood up. She turned and walked around the tree. "I know what I must do." She said as she continued deeper in the forest and sought out the only man that could help her get what she wanted.

* * *

Kagura scanned the ground as she soared threw the sky with Kohaku. "Kohaku, why do you defy Naraku?" She said with a hint of irritation. "I know Im not one to talk, but you're _going_ to get yourself killed. If you value your life, listen to him every now and then. At least until I find a way out of this mess." Kagura turned to him. "Are you listening to me! Kohaku! Uhg… Why don't you ever answer me? I know you can talk. Are you thinking of that little girl?" She didn't expect an answer, but she got one. 

"Yes, I am." Kohaku said quietly.

Kagura whirled around, and saw him speak the last word. Then she smiled, "Good." She meant about his talking of course, not that he was thinking of Rin. "Would you like to see her? Just to see if she's alright?" Kohaku nodded. Kagura changed the winds and sent them going the other direction, toward where she knew Sesshomaru was. Secretly, she wanted to see Sesshomaru as well as she wanted to take Kohaku to Rin. She kind of liked him you see. But he had refused to help her. And for that she would never admit her true feelings for the Lord to anyone but herself.

After almost an hour of soaring, Kagura was close enough to Sesshy to be able to see him. "There he is." Kagura pointed to him for Kohaku. "The girl will be with him. We'll fly around there for a bit, ok?"

Kohaku nodded blankly. "Alright then. That's what we'll do." Kagura said, half to herself. She didn't think Sesshomaru would pay any attention to them immediately. He did. As they flew near, Sesshomaru looked up quickly. "Kagura…" He said, sounding disgusted.

Rin stepped in closer to Sesshomaru. "The woman who took me away?" She asked, her eyes filled with fear. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kagura!" He called up to her when she was above them. Kagura frowned, and then brought the feather down to the ground. She stood and she and Kohaku stepped off. Then Kagura turned it back into the little replica she put in her hair.

"Sesshomaru." She said.

"What do you want?" He sounded like Inuyasha, grumpy, unhappy, and inpatient.

"I mean no harm. I've merely brought Kohaku to see the human girl." Sesshy looked at Rin, who was also looking up at him, questioningly.

"It's ok." He told her.

She looked to Kohaku and did a little curtsy, "You saved me." She stated simply. Kohaku nodded. "I thank you." Kohaku nodded again, but his eyes twinkled slightly.

"Your welcome."

"Leave now." Sesshomaru commanded, turning his attention back to Kagura. She seemed taken aback, but nodded.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed mockingly, and reached up, whipping out the feather she had just put away, and then having it lift her and Kohaku into the sky. As they rose up, she asked him, "Was it worth it?" Kohaku nodded yet again, still looking down at them.

**thats it!i told you it was shorter... but if i had made it any longer, it prolly would have taken aweek!i thought you'd rather just have this than nothing! so please review. #_Dont Flame#_ thanx for reading!**

**Love you! Smoochies – danni**


	4. Naraku's Castle

**Disclaimer-** i do not own inuyasha... **very very sad**

**ijust wanted to thankinuyasha horseloverfor reviewing. **

**Previously:** Inuyasha and company stayed the night at the village Kagome turned demon while searching for her, Kikyo had come upon some plan to do something to someone, and went to find the person who could help her. Kagura took Kohaku to see Rin… thats it! Enjoy the new chappie!

**Chappie 4 Naraku's Castle**

"We need to go see Kagome!" Yuka said. They were all gathered together after school.

"Yea, Hojo's been asking about her all week." Eri agreed.

"We'll tell her to get better soon, because if she doesn't Hojo's going to think she's avoiding him!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Poor Hojo…" Ayumi said.

"Yea, we should go right now." Eri said.

"And not go to WacDanolds?" Ayumi questioned.

"This is more important!" Yuka said, almost scolding.

"Youre right ." Ayumi said meekly.

"Of course, let's go." Yuka led them to Kagome's house.

**x next x **

"Mom!" Sota called.

"Yes sweetie?" His mom yelled back, up the stairs.

"Mom, that stupid cat ate my food!" He whined. (whats that thing called anyway?)

"Well I told you not to let it up onto your desk when youre eating or else it would start doing that." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Go down stairs and get more if youre still hungry." As Sota bounded down the stairs, someone knocked on the door.

"Get that Sota, dear." Mrs. Higurashi told her son. You could hear Sota grumbling about it, but he opened the door anyway.

"Oh, hi! Are you here for uh, Kagome?" Sota asked Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, who were standing on the porch.

"Yes." Yuka said. "We need to talk to her please."

"Uh… Grandpa, it's Kagome's friends. They're here to see her."

"Oh dear…" The four heard him coming down the hallway to the door. He stopped behind Sota and said to the three girls, "Did you not hear?" He looked truly solemn.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all exchanged looks. "no, we didn't." Eri said.

"What happened?" Ayumi sounded concerned.

"Kagome had to go to the hospital." He closed his eyes sadly.

The girls gasped and their eyes went wide. "The hospital?" Eri breathed.

"Yes, and she's not allowed any visitors what so ever. We're not even allowed to see her." Kagome and Sota's Grandfather told the horror-stricken girls.

"Oh, that must be terrible!" Ayumi said, meaning both the illness Kagome must have, and that no one could go to see her.

"Yes… But of course, I'll be sure to tell you all when she gets out. The doctors are certain she'll be fine, she just needs to be closely watched."

They all nodded. "Of course."

"I'm so sorry."

"Have a nice day."

They all left, and Sota sweat dropped and shut the door.

**X and…. NEXT! x**

When InuYasha woke up the next morning, he jumped up and ran over to the hut he assumed Sango and Miroku were sleeping in. He was right. Miroku was sitting on the floor, holding Sango in his arms.

He hesitated. It didn't feel right to wake them. InuYasha sighed and left to find some food.

After a good 20 minutes, Miroku also woke up, and smiled as he gazed down at Sango. _'I think I may truly be in love with her.'_ He thought. He stroked her hair (her HAIR! imagine that ) slowly, and closed his eyes contently, but Sango stirred in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she mumbled, "Miroku?"

"Yes?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"Im hungry."

Miroku laughed, "So am I."

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo found InuYasha and Myoga eating in the hut belonging to the woman who had first talked to them. After everyone ate, and InuYasha finished off a fourth helping, they gratefully thanked the kind woman for helping them, and left, with InuYasha carrying Kagome's things, and following her new demon scent.

**x lasties but not leasties x - sorry bout that….. .**

Kikyo followed Naraku's demonic aura, and eventually came upon his barrier. There she slept, for be then it was dark (she does sleep doesn't she? She does now).

When she awoke, the little girl (another of Naraku's incarnations) was standing beside her. Kikyo stood, "This way." The little girl, Kaana, (is that how you spell it?) said, and walked though the barrier. Without hesitating, Kikyo followed. Kaana led Kikyo into the castle, down many halls, and finally stopped in front of a door, and gestured to it. "Naraku is inside. He saw that you were coming."

Kikyo nodded and went inside, leaving Kaana behind. "Naraku." She said, acknowledging his unmistakable presence.

"Kikyo." He said, almost warmly. "Its been a long time." He stood. "And what brings you here? If I may ask."

Kikyo replied slowly, "I'm here to make a deal with you Naraku."

"Oh? What kind?"

"A business deal, is all. I'm willing to help you kill Inuyasha, if you make it your top priority once again." She told him coolly.

"Hm… Kill Inuyasha…" He seemed to be pondering. "I say, haven't we already tried this, Kikyo? In fact, quite recently. I even tried to accumulate his older brother, Sesshomaru. And that didn't work out so well either, I must say."

"I will help you." She stated indifferently.

"And whats brought on this sudden change of heart? Hm?"

"He has betrayed me, once again. And it's time to end this." She could have talking about crappy weather for all the emotion she showed, but then, maybe that's all Inuyasha was to her now.

"Right, right…" He tapped his finger to his chin. "I'll consider it. And when I've made my decision, I'll get back to you." Kikyo nodded, impatient to get out of the suffocating room, and left.

**ok! that was the other part of what should have gone with the previous chapter, that's why it was very short, sorry…. review tho pretty please! **grin

**Love you! Smoochies -Loa **


	5. Dreams

**Demon Love Triangle**

okie dokie ppl! i have seriously zip inspiration for writing this, so plz bear with me...

wow... i made tons of mistakes in the last chptr huh...? **embarrassed **youll all have to bear through my idiocy it seems... ill try and check those things out before i update next time, kk?

**Kenshkrix**- oh, buyo! how could i forget! (no sarcasm)what a cute little cat... yea, it is kanna, that was stupid of me... oh, i didnt really thinkthe sleepingpart through much, but i supose if she wanted to she could **smile** oh, and i wasnt the one who originaly came up with the idea of this story (the whole swallowing blood thingy), i had help with that a bit...

**Monica** - hmm... i dont no if u were actually insulting me... (or trying to..) or jus trying to get the point across... well u see: the reason i even put that there was cuz my friend jessca will eventually (key word eventually) be reading this and she doesnt like sessho **audience gasps** i no, the horror.. neway, i was putting that there for her

**hermonine**- i no, i like him. hes easy to do cuz u believe anything he says! **grin**

**wisebunny**- yea, ure rite, i didnt even look around before i posted or i wouldve seen that... **sweatdrop**

... **(--**it wont let me underline ur "name"... sry - yea yea, see um... thats jus stupidity on my part rite there, no excuse... **tear drop **

love to the reviwers, and love tojessca cuz i miss her! waaa! (shes been gone in mexi and i havnt got to talk to her evry day like im used to!) and to jamie too cuz i mite not get to see her ever again... well actually i have to give her back her stuff, so ill have to see her eventually... ok, i doubt you give a bleep, so...

**Disclaimer –** i only own loa. i know that, you know that. lets get on with it...

**Chapter 5 – Dreams**

Rin followed Sesshomaru as he walked down one of the halls to his "office" inside his mansion. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said in her sweet little voice (she has the cutest voice! **giggles and pinches Rin's cheeks** lol, sry)

"Yes Rin?"

"What'cha doin'?" She piped, looked up at him.

"Going to take care of some business."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh..." She looked down, disappointed, but then suddenly perked up, "Can I help?"

"I don't think it's the kind of work you can help with." Sesshomaru said, trying to keep cool. She was wearing him thin.

"Why not?" She asked quizzically.

"It's more... big-person business." He said, trying to get the point across.

"I can help with big-person business." She said loyally.

"I don't think-" But Sesshy was cut off.

"Im really good at that kind of stuff. I promise. I can hand you pins, and get you paper... And even give you ideas!"

"I'm sure you can but-"

"How come you dont want me to help you?" Rin sounded hurt.

"It's not that, it's just-"

"I promise I won't mess up!" She exclaimed.

Sessho sighed, "Alright, come and help me."

* * *

Inuyasha led everyone through the twists and turns of the forest, never wavering from Kagome's (technically Loa's) scent. "They must have recently passed through." He told them all. 

"So we might catch up soon?" Shippo inquired.

"Maybe..." Without warning, he came to a halt. "Jaken is with her." He voice was filled with loath. (they had just started you see, so he had had only jus now noticed that)

"Sesshomaru's little imp that is always following him?" Sango questioned.

"Yea. Which means..." Inuyasha dragged off.

"Which means Jaken is probally taking Kagome to Sesshomaru." Miroku finished for him.

"Exactly. And we'd save time by going straight to his castle and not tracking her scent any longer."

"But if Jaken isn't taking her there..." Sango deliberated.

"Where else would he take her!" Inuyasha said harshly.

"Inuyasha! Calm down, it's only sensible to consider all possibilities before making a move." Miroku snapped.

"Whatever, we should just go." Inuyasha looked away, folding his arms.

"Kilala, may me and Shippo ride on your back?" Sango asked. Ever since the time she had thought Kilala had run away because of what she thought was abuse to it, she had become more sensitive of what Kilala might want.

Kilala transformed and flicked her tail at them, letting Shippo and Sango jumped onto her back. Sango looked down at Miroku with obvious distrust, "Miroku, do you think you need Kilala to take you as well?"

"Hm, yes i suppose so. Thank you very much Sango." Miroku gladly accepted, climbing aboard too.

"Just follow me." Inuyasha said boldly, and raced ahead. Kilala leaped up into the air, trailing along just up above.

* * *

Loa and Jaken were still walking, hardly talking except for a random comment every now and then. The only time they held a conversation with each other was when they rested for the night. At that point, Jaken would ask her a series of questions about herself. 

The other night had gone something like this:

"What do you do in your... free time?" Jaken had asked her.

Loa practically recoiled. _'Is this guy serious! What kind of stupid question is that! Could he not come up with something a _little_ more original!'_ She thought. Still, she gave him an answer, "Mostly I like to hunt."

"Oh, I see. And when you say hunt, do you mean... humans?"

"_Hunt_ humans?" She questioned. "Well I certainly despise them, but they are no source of food..."

"You dislike them but you don't harm them?"

"Whats the point?" Loa gave him a look that said are-you-_stupid_? "Honestly, I have better things to do with my time then chase around humans..."

Jaken sighed, "Never mind."

Loa half rolled her eyes and looked away, _'Yea, that's what I thought.'_

This night though, Jaken was silent except for saying "We'll arrive there tomorrow," and falling asleep. Loa sighed, and leaned against a branch, thinking.

'_Lately I've been having strange thoughts about a half-demon I don't even know...'_ She thought to herself, _'He wears a red kimono and has long silver hair. I even dream of him... In my dreams I'm running from a baboon demon with a dark purple kimono, only I'm in the form of a human. I yell the name InuYasha, and then he comes to my rescue and slays the demon. I suppose that's his name... InuYasha...'_

**whew! i think thats enough! **collapses from typing **besides, its saturday, and _I_ have to go watch samurai champloo and inuyasha! **big grin** ive already missed champloo, and might have to record it now... but i wont miss inuyasha **shakes head** no sirie... **lol** sry, neway. u no the drill, review if u thought it was good, review if u didnt, but don't flame for no reason, cuz i wont take it kindly **wink **and r****emember, im sensitive, so be gentle! **

**much love to you all! smoochies good bye, – danni (-- im in a good mood tonight, so im kinda random and a lil' weird! **smile, wave** see you next time on...**

**DEMON LOVE TRIANGLE **


	6. Meeting the Family

**Demon Love Triangle**

**hullo everyone, im back! well im bored so now ive decided to finally get back on track. i havnt been planning ahead, and i fell behind again. so ive got to catch up... glad to see no ones mentioned any mistakes **grin **that can only be good**

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar**: kagome has jus been temporarily turned into a demon. once the effects wear off, shell be normal again

**Inukag909**: thats good. lol tho i dunno if its good u put the dots there **sad**

**Hermonine**: thank you **big smile**

**Kenshkrix**: yea, i try not to have ooc, but im afraid theres sum in this chptr. heh... yea, the horror. i cant even read a story if its _that_ bad. im reading a really good story, but the person has_no_ concept of tenses, (past& present) one minute theyll be "doing" sumthing, then theyll have "done" sumthing, it drives me mad...

**Sesshomaru's Miko**: uand i need to bend together against my evil friend jesse who... doesnt like Sessho! **gasp** yea, when kagome turns back... well, i cant actually _tell_ u **points and laughs** jk he will get sumone, but shes not as good as Kagome, im afraid. in fact, im not really sure how im gonna get those two together... (i tend to get ooc when i do her, like kanna)

**Chptr 6 – Meeting the "Family"**

Kikyo was (_not sleeping!_ **sticks out tongue** -- sry, random moment) walking soundlessly through the woods, her faithful spirit collectors fly just behind, when little Kanna stepped out from the trees in front of Kikyo (o.0 creepy...).

"Naraku sent me to tell you he accepts your proposal." Kanna told her with no emotion. "He asks if there is a specific plan you wish to follow."

"Im afraid I havnt put a plan together quite yet." Kikyo admitted.

"It's alright, Naraku said that if you didnt, he already had one in mind." Kanna said. "Would you like me to explain it to you? There are still a few details to smooth out, you see."

Kikyo nodded, "Go ahead." -- i still have to come up with that part... **sweatdrop**

Loa could see the castle coming closer and closer throughout the day. It was _huge_. She would never admit, but she was very impressed. _'This guy must be incredibly important...'_ Soon she could tell they were but a few hours walk away.

When they finally arrived, they walked across a vast, empty lawn to get to the front door. Jaken opened it and allowed Loa to be the first in. "You mustn't be loud, it's about time for lunch, and Lord Sesshomaru might be having a meal at the moment." Jaken warned her. Loa nodded.

As Jaken droned on about something extremely boring, Loa slipped away to have a look around. She tiptoed quickly up the first staircase she saw, and found herself at the end of hallway that looked never-ending.

She began her walk down the hall, and for some reason felt like a criminal walking down the Hallway of Truth (had to add the cheesy name **big grin**). It felt like someone was watching her. Her eyes darted back and forth suspiciously, looking for anything that might be the cause of her discomfort.

Her eyes found nothing, so she shrugged it off. Besides, there wasn't any scent in the air that should set her off, it was probally just her imagination. Then suddenly a little girl with brown hair stepped shyly out from a shadow behind Loa.

"H-hello?" She asked nervously.

Loa whirled around to stare at the girl. "Who are you!" She demanded.

"My... my name's Rin." The small girl squeaked out. Then suddenly she gained her confidence and shouted, "Well who are you!"

Loa growled, _'How dare that human child talk to me that way!'_ "If you must know..." She flexed her claws, which shone brightly in reflection of what little light was able to pass through the covered windows.

Rin gasped in and stepped quickly back, but suddenly Jaken come running down the hall crying out, "No! Don't harm her! Lord Sesshomaru would be very upset!"

Loa craned her head around enough to look at him, and see he was dead serious. She pushed her hand forcefully back down to her side, and took a deep breath. "Who is this little runt?" She snapped at Jaken.

"She's is a companion to Lord Sesshomaru, who he does happen to be protective of." Loa scoffed, _'This human? Why?'_ But still she turned fully away from this "Rin" girl, and went back over to the little imp demon. "Do you know when Ill be able to see the demon Lord?"

Jaken shook his head, "Apparently I was right. He is having a meal at the moment so... Wait, Rin, why arent you with Lord Sesshomaru now?" Jaken asked warily.

"Well... Sesshomaru-sama let me leave early, because I wanted to _explore_!" She gained excitement the further she got into telling him way she wasn't accompanying Sesshomaru, untill she was nearly shouting.

"Alright, alright. Now I suppose you two havnt been _properly_ introduced." Jaken said, almost like he was scolding them. Loa rolled her eyes, and Rin nodded.

"Rin, this is Loa, the demon who will probally be becoming Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

"_Her_?" Rin gasped, surprised.

"What do you mean by that!" Loa snapped angrily.

"I-I was just surprised that's all!" Rin said quickly. "I meant nothing bad..." Loa snorted, but ignored it.

"Ill show you your room if youd like." Jaken offered to Loa.

"Yea, sure." Loa shrugged. Jaken led her up a flight of stairs, then over to a red painted door. He opened the door and let Loa in. (okay, im not in the mood to come up w/ a pretty room for ya, so jus imagine w/e you want, sticking to red and cream colored, kk?)

"Oh..." Loa mumbled, striding soundlessly inside, looking around. "It's beautiful. Thank you." _'Better than any life I'd have with... my family...'_

"No no, thank Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken urged.

"I will then, when I see him." Loa smiled, _'Which is going to be very soon...'_

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called to him, "Can't we stop, Im so tired of traveling..."

"You're such a whiner you little runt!" Inuyasha complained, but gave into letting them all rest. Minutes later the entire group sat around a small fire.

"How much longer till we're there, do you think?" Sango asked.

"We'll arrive about mid-day tomorrow." Inuyasha said absentmindedly, really he was thinking about what they would find when they got there. (this is all a day off, still not sure how that happened... think i forgot bout him for a chptr... so this is happening while w/e happens between Loa and Sessho next chptr goes on)

Kagome was a demon now right? Or so Myoga said. What would she look like? She would act different as well... What if she attacked them? Would he be able to strike back, knowing it was Kagome? Inuyasha sighed, and hung his head in defeat. He would never be able to harm Kagome, even if she was different, and attacking him.

"Whats troubling you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked worriedly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing, lets all get some sleep." He laid back on his side and turned away from everyone. Shippo, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, then shrugged and laid down as well.

Sango moved close to Miroku and took his hand. Miroku didnt have to ask why she had, he knew that she was still worried about Kagome, and needed comfort, even if he wasn't that good at giving it. So instead of saying something wrong, he decided to keep quiet and just be there for her. Which meant more to Sango then he knew.

**x the next morning x (now the day Loa arrives- btw)**

Inuyasha was the first to rise as the sun come up the next morning, and thought about waking everyone up right then and there to continue on the soon-to-be-over journey. But he chose just to take a short walk and come back afterwards to wake them up.

He found a narrow stream to sit by, and plopped down just along the shore. But he was only alone for a few moments, untill suddenly he heard something approaching from behind. He jumped up and around, whipping out his sword, (how do u spell it again?) ready to attack. But it was only Miroku who stepped out from the bushes.

Inuyasha let out a huff of relief, and put his sword back into its sheath. "What are you doing up so early?"

"You woke me, what else?" Miroku laughed.

"I saw you and Sango, holding hands in your sleep." Inuyasha looked away, and both sweat-dropped, embarrassed.

"Yea well..." Miroku laughed again, this time nervously. But then he looked up at Inuyasha seriously, and Inuyasha looked up at him, "I can tell youre thinking about Kagome constantly Inuyasha. But you have to believe shes going to be just fine, your brother won't do anything to harm her."

"That's not true, he hates humans." Inuyasha pointed out.

"But her scent is different now, he thinks shes a demon."

Inuyasha looked away again. "Yea I guess so."

"Now come on, its time those lazy bums woke up." Miroku smiled.

sigh **im done for now. longest one in a while huh? almost a full 4 pages **smile** i no, i hate giving u those half-ass two page chptrs, but ive had stuff to do lately.and its only gonna get a lot harder once school starts... **big sigh** oh the joy... **

**btw- the other day i went to a water part w/ my cousins, aunt and my dad. and there were these two guys i was kinda-sorta hanging around w/ (i _happened_ to end up around them) and at one point they tipped my cousin from his tube thingy for no reason, so i jus pretty much ignored them the rest of the time. do u guys think i was over reacting? i mean, they didnt even no my cousin, they were only really talking to me, and my cousins was NOT very happy. so they shouldnt have done that, rite? Jus wondering... **

heres a snapshot of my daily life w/ jesse: (dont read if u dont want to waste ur time)

jesse's reading sumones fanfic to me: " 'making tears fall from her brown hues.' i guess that means eyes..." then i start laughing, and make fun of her, " _'I guess that means eyes!'_ riiite, nice jessca. wait, let me look it up." then she cuts me off saying, "eyes, it means eyes!" and im like, "well it might mean sumthing else! it means h-" but then she cuts me off again thinking i was about to say hair, (me: uh, _why_?) going, "HAIR! made tears fall from her brown hair!" and starts cracking up, and im sorry, but it was funny, so i did too. but by then i had looked it up and told her, "no, it means shade, color like... shade." i didnt no how else to explain it and shes to stupid to get it, and she says, "okay shes wearing SUNGLASSES?" and we startlaughing histarically! u had to be there, it was _great!_


	7. The Kagomeless Hospital

**Demon Love Triangle**

**BOO! im back **grin** who missed me? whew, yall were _so close_ to not getting an update **evil laugh** i did it at the very last minute. thats why its short.**

**Sesshomaru's miko: **sry, i had to warn someone bout that, or else they wouldnt have read it. and they _had_ to read it. lol hey, who do _you_ think he should get paired up with? other than kagome...

**Kenshkrix: **lol that's ok, it sounds like you had a rough week. you can tell me what you think in this review, k?

**Hermonine: **thanx. and ill update _every_ weekend. i promise. unless i have something happening... then, im sry... lol

**Chapter 7 - The Kagome-less Hospital**

"It seems that InuYasha's love, Kagome," Kikyo cringed slightly when Kanna said that, "has temporarily become demon. Therefore, we will take the girl, and convince her to aid us in our plan to kill the half-demon InuYasha."

"And when she becomes human again?" Kikyo questioned.

"When that happens, InuYasha will already be dead, and all we'll have to do is break the news to her."

"And luckily for us, Kagome still has traces of memories about InuYasha even as a demon. But in her memories she will only know of InuYasha, not of how much she loved him. Because of that, we can tell her that those memories are of a half-demon that attacked her people when she was young, and killed her real parents."

"What about when she asks how we know all this?"

"That's where you come in. You tell her how you're a past lover of him, and he told you everything he had done. But you knew it was wrong, and when he attacked another pack of demons, slaughtering them mercilessly, you decided something had to be done."

"What about this part of her parents being killed?"

"She had merely been raised by adopted parents." (i no kanna is ooc, but i don't how to get her to say all this and sound like she usually does) Kiyo nodded, "Maybe... it'll work."

* * *

Loa, Jaken, and Rin all decided to go see Sesshy together (this was after Loa saw her room) and were all walking down the hall together. They came to Sesshy's office, and Jaken told Loa and Rin to wait while he went to see if he was in there. 

Jaken went up to the door and knocked, waiting a moment, then going inside. He looked inside for a moment then pulled out, "Sorry, hes not in there."

"I know where he is!" Rin cried excitedly.

"Huh?" Jaken asked.

"He's out in the courtyard." She said, not so excited this time because Jaken looked annoyed.

"And _why_ didnt you tell us this _before_ we came down here?" Jaken questioned.

"Uh..." Rin gave him her cutest look available.

"Nevermind, lets just go." Loa snapped. She was tired of standing around.

* * *

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were sitting around a table at some random fast food place, talking about school and then... Kagome. 

"Her Grandpa still hasn't told any of us how she's doing." Eri said.

"Yea, maybe we should all go back to her house and ask him about her." Ayumi suggested.

"No. We should just go to the hospital! It's been almost a month since he told us what happened. She can probally have visitors by now." Yuka smiled.

With that decided, the three girls all went to the only hospital close by. When Ayumi had said that _maybe_ she was at a different hospital, Yuka said, "This is the only hospital anywhere near here! Where else would she be?" And that was the end of it.

Once they got there, they went up to the desk and immediately asked the woman there for Kagome Higurashi's room number.

"Let me look it up please." The woman set to work without waiting for an answer. After a moment she brought her head back up, looking slightly confused. "Im sorry, but it says here that there's no one in this hospital named that."

"Are you sure you spelled it right?" Eri asked. "It's spelled h-i-g-u-r-a-s-h-i." She spelled it out to her.

The woman typed the letters in as they were given to her, and look back up at them with the same look as before. "Im sorry, but it still says no ones by that name is here."

The girls exchanged looks. The woman quickly added, "Im sure. That was the same name I tried before."

"Well... I guess she must be out by now." Yuka said, nodding in agreement to herself.

"Yea, lets go to her house and see her!" Eri suggested, and they all agreed it was a good idea. And so... they went to go see Kagome once again.

**hehe, guess wut i have planned! **evil smirk** no go ahead, guess! **lol** i apologize for the ooc, i seem to be having quite a bit of that lately... now i have to work on my other one. hope u liked it, review pretty plz**

**luv you all - danni 3**


	8. message

okay, im sorry to say, but im not going to be able to update for a while, im going on vacation for the rest of the summer. after the first week of school,i should have a new chapter tho, and ill update then, kk?

love - danyell


	9. No Name

**Demon Love Triangle**

**i know, i know. i didn't update when i was supposed to. but to be honest, i completely forgot the first week of school, and then it was so much harder finding time to type than i thought it would be….. im so sry, i do feel bad, so plz don't hate me forever **begging face

**Chapter 8 - No Name Way to Lazy**

Jaken led Loa and Rin out to the courtyard, were they saw Sesshomaru had migrated from the courtyard to underneath a tree next to a small stream. Jaken quickly motioned to Loa to follow him over to the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Loa, the wolf demon." _'**The** wolf demon?'_ Loa thought. _'I like that title…'_

"Ill leave you two alone now..." Jaken said uncertainly, and left with Rin tagging along behind him.

Loa and Sesshy sat in momentary silence.

Loa was appreciating the wonderful day. The sky was clear and bright blue, with fluffy white clouds floating lazily along. The tall grass slightly tickled Loa's sides as it swayed in the fresh breeze. Loa gazed into the stream and watched orange and brown scaled fish swim with it. Her ears hung down halfway to her head in blissful contentment. She felt free.

"Do you like children?" Sesshy asked suddenly. He had been thinking about Rin. Loa was startled out of state of blessedness.

"What?" She almost stuttered.

"Children. Do you like them?"

"They're great, I guess." She said, unsure. "Actually, I've always wanted to have one of my own…" She blushed and looked away, running her hand through her hair. A habit she did when she was bored, embarrassed, or uncomfortable.

Sesshy grunted approvingly. "Why?" Loa asked.

"Rin." Sesshy said. Loa nodded, still to embarrassed by her extremely personal reply to really care.

"Tell me about yourself." Sesshy told her.

"Well," Loa breathed in, "I was born six-teen years ago to Kona, and Shakota, the alpha male and female of the upper-mountain range pack, Thias. I have an older brother and sister, Kona Jr. and Sakeme. Konaj, we add the j at the end for junior, is 18 and Sakeme is 12."m Loa decided she would tell him the whole story so she wouldn't have to later.

"Well, about 6 months ago during the winter famine in out land… I've always had the better nose in the pack, and I could smell a herd of cattle. I led them to the herd, but it was in another pack's territory, and we were attacked. Kona and Shakota were killed, Kanaj and Sakeme had been taken by them, and I haven't seen them since.

"Even though I was rightfully next in line to lead the pack, they were outraged at what I had done, and ran me out of our territory. The other pack followed me until I left their land, and I had no one left to go to." She paused. "So I wandered down here and found a girl. I was hungry by then, I hadn't eaten in four days, and I could smell food on her, so I attacked her and…"

"Hm?" Sesshy urged.

"I cant remember… I think she stabbed me, but then I woke up in the village your imp demon found me in."

"So why did you lead your pack into danger?"

"You make it sound like they had their noses cut off! They could smell too! They all knew it was enemy territory. If they didn't want to go, they should have stopped me." Loa glared at the fish as if it was its fault Sesshy was annoying her.

"They were following you?"

"I lead them till they could smell those damn animals themselves. They were following Kona and Shakota after that."

"You call your parents by their names. Were you not close? Had you not liked them? Is that why you took them into another pack's land?" Sesshomaru said insensitively.

Loa jumped to her feet. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" She drew her sword and held it in front of him menacingly. Sesshy didn't move.

"Hot tempered…" He said, like it was just another observation. "Had you gotten into a fight before hand?"

Loa growled and swung her sword up and then down onto him. Sesshy put an arm up and stopped the blade, then flicked his hand and the sword broke into four pieces and fell to the ground in front of him. Loa went wide eyed, "How did you?... That was the second finest metal from our mountain! No demon has ever been able to break my sword!"

"Ill teach you how." Sesshy cast the broken pieces aside.

Loa scoffed half-heartedly. "I don't need you to teach me anything."

"Suit yourself." Loa hesitated, then turned away from him and went to the very edge of the water, and say, putting her feet in the cold water. She moved her legs back and forth in the water idly. Her anger had subsided.

"They always made me call them by their names, it was a sign of respect. I called Kona father once when I was little and he struck me. Now, I feel like I have to since theyre not around anymore. Like its only proper to."

Sesshy stood and walked over to her, stopping behind where she was sitting. "I didn't mea to set you off." He almost choked on his words. Was he apologizing?

"Yes you did." Loa scoffed this time. "You wanted to see what Id do." Sesshy was silent, she was right of course.

Neither said anything, and eventually Loa ran her fingers through her hair again. Loa pulled in a quick breath and dropped herself into the river. Sesshy watched her for a moment and… jumped in after her! haha, jk. Sesshy watched her for a moment and then went back to the tree and sat down.

Loa swan up and down the river the first couple minutes, getting out some nervous energy. Her hair streamed behind her elegantly as she kicked her powerful legs with grace. Then she slowed her swimming and waited a moment. Suddenly thrusting out her legs, she shot toward a pair of fish. Before they could react, she snatched them with a hand each and sunk her sharp nails in.

She stood up out of the water, clutching her kill. She stepped out tentatively, not wanting to slip on slick rocks, and brought the fresh fish to Sesshomaru. She stood proudly in front of him, and held out an offering handing holding a black scaled fish. Sesshy shook his head, so Loa withdrew her hand and bent over, setting them both down in from of him.

Loa moved a few steps to the side and forward, and sat down next to him, pulling her legs up against her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs and setting her chin on her knees. Loa's stomach growled as she eyed the fish warily, so she sucked it in until the noise stopped. _'Ill come back tonight and catch some more…'_

"Nice day…." She said, sounding bored. Sesshomaru didn't answer. "So… When were you going to teach me how you broke my sword?"

"I thought you didn't need my help."

Loa breathed out of her nose, making a soft noise of exasperation, but Sesshy still picked up on it with his sensitive ears. 'Of course he couldn't just purposely forget about hat huh?' "Well I… changed me mind."

"Tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh, tomorrow. Youll show me tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Right when I wake?"

"If I already am."

"Ok." Loa nodded as she said it. Loa sighed again and closed her eyes. After a good twenty minutes, Loa became comfortable enough with knowing the source of body heat next to her was that of the Lord Sesshomaru, the vicious full-blooded dog demon, who killed what he pleased, to fall asleep.

**i know, not much for being gone so long, but that's all i have for now… i love you all, andill try to be quicker next time **

**- Danyell**


End file.
